Sparkle And Dark
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Atsushi has been given a new case; to infiltrate Port Mafia. As the only person in the Agency they won't recognise he agrees and heads into the fray. It isn't until he's accosted by an handsome stranger that he realises he might be in over his head. As he falls harder and faster in love with Dazai Atsushi realises taking them down is going to be harder than he first thought.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So about two(ish)months ago I watched Bungou Stray Dogs and Dazushi has ruined me ever since. This is a self indulgent procedural cop drama where they don't have any special powers but there's plenty of porn to make up for it. Hope you enjoy it, sorry the title doesn't really mean anything (I'm just a toad apparently haha)**

 _You've done nothing wrong_ , Atsushi thinks to himself as he slowly makes his way down the corridor to the office of the Agency's president. _You've done nothing wrong, you're probably going to get a new assignment._ He has to keep reminding himself of this even though he knows even thinking it in the first place is ridiculous.

Stemmed from years living in an orphanage where he was told, daily, that he was a worthless burden on society and would never amount to anything Atsushi's confidence is still at an all time low. Even being an accomplished detective he still has to remind himself sometimes that he worked really hard to get where he is but, sometimes, that little niggling voice of doubt is there in the back of his mind.

 _You've done nothing wrong!_

He takes a deep breath as he reaches the office door before raising his fist and knocking on it. He waits and the longer the wait goes on a number of doubts start creeping to mind. He begins fiddling with his hair, his tie, the hem of his shirt, anything to distract himself from just standing there and waiting.

Finally he hears the president's booming voice through the door; calm, collected and unreadable. "Enter."

Atsushi takes another deep breath and open the door. "You wanted to see me?" he asks. Both the president and Kunikida are there – the president sitting behind his desk, his hands folded on the polished oak top while Kunikida stands behind him, his usual glare adorning his features.

"Ah Atsushi," the president says, smiling at him, "come in, sit down." He gestures to the seat in front of his desk.

Atsushi closes the door behind him and goes to the seat, tentatively perching on the edge rather than making himself comfortable. He feels like he's a child again, about to be told off by a teacher. _You've done nothing wrong!_

"Now Atsushi you have been with us for... how long now?" the president asks.

"Um... about six or seven months," Atsushi replies, still feeling a little on edge.

"And how are you finding your work?" the president asks.

"It's going well," Atsushi replies, smiling. _If you're going to yell at me can you just get it over with..._

"The workload isn't too much for you?" the president asks.

"No sir," Atsushi replies. The constant questioning is doing nothing to stop his nerves but he just about manages to keep it together without stammering.

"Good," the president smiles. "That's very good to hear because we have a new case that only you can complete."

"Yes sir?" Atsushi asks, not overly sure where he's going with this and worrying that Kunikida has yet to say anything.

"Have you ever heard of the Port Mafia?" the president asks.

Atsushi blinks. "Um... sort of, in passing."

"They are the most powerful crime syndicate in the entire city," Kunikida says, finally breaking his silence. "They are highly dangerous, incredibly skilled and notoriously difficult to convict of anything despite the overwhelming evidence. If we are to bring them in we need proof and we need someone on the inside."

"Okay..." _What do you need_ me _for then?_

"So what we are saying is we need you to infiltrate the Port Mafia," the president says.

 _What?_

Atsushi blinks in confusion. If there was one thing that he didn't expect it was that. He's not even sure that he's heard him right. _They have to be joking._

"Come again," he says after a pause, convinced that he has heard the president wrong.

"We need you to infiltrate the Port Mafia," the president says again to make sure that there is no confusion.

"But why me?" Atsushi asks. "Do you really think I'm the best person for this?"

"What do you mean?" the president returns with a question of his own.

"Well it's just that there are agents with a lot more experience than I have," Atsushi replies. "It just doesn't make sense... why pick me if they're so dangerous?"

"For the pure and simple fact that you are the only one who's face they haven't seen yet," the president replies. "All of our other agents are well known to them whereas they have no idea who you are. You should have no problem infiltrating them."

"Yes sir," Atsushi says. He doesn't know how much he believes that but he can't exactly say no to a direct order from the president, not when he's been personally called out for a case. Most agents would kill to be that lucky.

"So we can count on you?" the president asks after a pause.

"Yes sir," Atsushi replies and the president smiles warmly at him.

"Good," he says. "That makes things much easier. With your co-operation we should finally be able to bring the Port Mafia down."

"Yes sir," Atsushi says.

"Kunikida will brief you and then I suggest you get some rest," the president says. "It's going to be a long few months as we have no idea how long this might take and we need you at your top physical and mental peak."

"Yes sir," Atsushi says again, nodding.

"You're dismissed," the president tells him and Atsushi gets up to leave. "And Atsushi..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for agreeing to do this," the president says. "I really appreciate this."

"Of course sir," Atsushi says giving him a nervous smile as Kunikida advances on him.

"Come on," Kunikida says gruffly, grabbing Atsushi by the collar and dragging him out of the room. Once they are outside with the president's office door closed behind them Kunikida dumps the large pile of files he's been holding into Atsushi's arms. Atsushi's knees buckle under the weight but he manages to keep himself from dropping them.

"Read those and then we'll talk," Kunikida orders. "You need to keep your wits about you brat," Kunikida says. "Port Mafia is dangerous so you don't have the option of coasting through this one."

"I won't," Atsushi assures him.

"Good," Kunikida says, "because you won't survive if you do."

"Okay," Atsushi says as he clutches the folders tighter and wonders what the hell he has just agreed to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, hope you're all having a nice evening :) I'm going to be uploading this every other day so it will be pretty regular, hope you enjoy today's chapter :D**

Atsushi stands at the end of the deserted street staring at the huge building that Kunikida said is the headquarters of Port Mafia. He can't help but think if Kunikida and the others know where the headquarters are why don't they just storm the place but that doesn't seem to be an option for whatever reason. Storming the place would be much too easy anyway, no way in hell it would work not in a million years and any arrest they would need proof for.

Atsushi continues to stare at what looks like a door, desperately trying to formulate some kind of plan. So far nothing has sprung delightfully to mind other than the ridiculous notion that he should just walk through the front door and proudly shout out that he wants to join Port Mafia, which will probably get him shot.

Atsushi sighs. _This is silly. Why am I here? I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing with this._

The briefing he got from Kunikida wasn't exactly helpful and he had nothing that was in any way a sensible suggestion of how Atsushi was going to get inside. All he had really said was that Atsushi had to be on guard and not get too relaxed.

 _As if I could relax at a time like that..._

Atsushi sighs again. He's just about ready to give up and go home. Now he's seen the place he can actually begin to formulate some kind of plan that doesn't leave him creepily standing on a street corner for ages. Maybe he can talk to someone else at the Agency, someone who's already had dealings with Port Mafia? They might be able to give him some pointers.

A hand suddenly slips around his face to cover his nose and mouth with a cloth. Atsushi lets out a yelp and begins to struggle against the person holding him, trying to twist round so that he can see who it is but they're strong, much stronger than he and he can't seem to be able to twist himself round. It's not until he takes a deep, shuddering breath that the tang of the chloroform hits the back of his throat.

 _Fuck!_

 _No this can't be happening._

He know that he should stop breathing until he can get fresh air but he's panicking, struggling against the person holding him but they're obviously much bigger than he is. He can feel his head going fuzzy and his body becoming limp. His vision begins to fade and he feels his eyes slowly slip closed as the chloroform takes hold and he looses consciousness.

* * *

When Atsushi opens his eyes again everything is still black. He goes to bring his hands up to his face to determine what's happening but he can't move his hands either. He hears the clink of metal on metal as he tries to move and can feel the chill of it against his wrists. _I must be cuffed and blindfolded... clearly whoever grabbed me out on the street doesn't want me to see who they are or where I am._

He hears footsteps coming towards him and his entire body tenses. He's on the alert now, any sluggishness left over from the chloroform gone completely. The footsteps stop and he wishes he could see. He's on edge, his skin prickling as he waits for whoever is standing in front of him to do something.

"Well, well, well..." a deep voice says and every single muscle in Atsushi's body clenches, "what do we have here?"

Atsushi doesn't reply. He opens his mouth but no words come out. Paralysed by fear he wishes that he was more prepared for this. He swallows in an attempt to get his voice working but before he can try again an unforgiving hand in his hair tugs his head back harshly, making him hiss softly in pain.

"I asked you a question," the deep voice says, lowering dangerously. "You dare to insult me by refusing to answer?"

"N... no," Atsushi stammers. _This is how I'm going to die_ , he thinks, _Kunikida was right I can't do something like this... I'm just useless_.

"Then what were you doing sneaking around outside my establishment?" the deep voice asks.

"I... I was just passing," Atsushi lies, hoping against hope that it might just save him.

"Now the both of us know that isn't true," the man in front of him says. "My men were watching your movements and I know that you were not 'just passing by' as you claim."

 _Oh fuck!_

 _This really_ is _how I die!_

"I... ah..." Atsushi tries to come up with something quick and convincing but his brain is coming up on empty.

"I want an answer," the man demands. Atsushi hears a click, then something cold is pressed against his temple and he realises that it's the barrel of a gun. "If I don't deem your answer to be good enough then I will pull the trigger."

"I... oh god!"

"Five," the man says.

"What?!" Atsushi asks, his voice a petrified squeak. _What the hell is happening?_

"Four," the man continues his countdown. "Three."

"I... I... I want to join the Port Mafia," Atsushi blurts out.

Silence.

"Come again?" the deep voice asks and he sounds almost surprised. _Clearly he wasn't expecting that._

Atsushi takes a deep breath and tries to talk without stammering but it's difficult with the barrel of a gun pressed to his temple, the pressure not letting up.

"I..." His voice catches in his throat but he swallows and tries again. "I want to join the Port Mafia."

"Why?" the man asks, pressing the gun harder against Atsushi's forehead.

 _Fuck!_

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 _I need an answer..._

"I want the power and status that comes with being a member," Atsushi blurts, hoping that will be a sufficient enough answer to at least have the gun removed if nothing else.

"And what do _you_ think you could possibly offer _me_?" the man asks.

"What?"

"I am the head of the Port Mafia," he replies. "I don't just take anyone one. If I am to welcome you into the fold of my organisation you are going to have to prove that you are worth my time and effort. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Atsushi says hurriedly.

"So," the man... the head of Port Mafia, asks him, "now's your chance: convince me."

"I... um..." Atsushi hedges. He's no good at coming up with good points about himself but with a gun to his head it's even harder than usual.

"I'm waiting..."

"I... I don't have much to offer," Atsushi stutters. "I'm not particularly strong or smart but when I put my mind to something I won't stop until I've done it."

"And...?" the head asks after allowing Atushsi some time to catch his breath.

 _What?_

 _He wants more?_

"I..." Atsushi desperately tries to get his brain to function properly so that he can give more of an answer but it just doesn't seem to be working. He can't make his voice or his brain function. "I don't have anything else," he says finally.

He closes his eyes underneath the blindfold. He's sure that this is it. _That wasn't a good enough answer and he's going to kill me right now._ The silence stretches on and Atsushi can feel himself trembling.

Suddenly the pressure on his temple is gone and he lets out the breath he's been holding and relaxes slightly. He's still tense because that gun could be pressed against his skin at any time and it doesn't quite make sense. _Why change his mind now? Why not just kill me?_

He feels a hand on his chin tilting his face up so that whoever is standing in front of him can look at his face. The head (at least he assumes it's the head) holding his chin runs their thumb over Atsushi's bottom lip, moulding the plump flesh to how they want it. Atsushi's breath catches in his throat. _What the hell is going on here?_

Before he has the chance to try and work that out the thumb is gone. Atsushi lets out the breath he's been holding. He can feel himself trembling and he wants them to just get whatever they're going to do over with. _If you're going to kill me just get on with it already_ , he almost wants to shout.

"I'm going to give you one chance," the head says, his voice sounding far away considering he was standing in front of Atsush only a second ago. "Prove your usefulness to me and I'll let you continue to live."

"Yes sir," Atsushi says.

"You're dismissed," the head says. "I'll call for you when I want you."

"Yes sir."

A rough hand grabs Atsushi by the elbow and yanks him to his feet. He allows whoever it is to steer him until he hears the click of a door. The cuffs are removed and he's shoved out of the door. He hears it slam shut behind him and then there is silence, save for the distance rumble of the main road traffic.

With a shaking hand he reaches up and takes the blindfold off. The light of the sun hits him square in the face and it takes a while for his eyes to adjust. Looking around he realises that he's out on the street he had been on earlier and the only thing to prove that what just happened actually did happen is the blindfold in his hand.

Atsushi turns behind him to try the door and get back in but, of course, it's already been locked behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, new chapter, here is the fall out of Atsushi meeting the Port Mafia head. Hope you enjoy :D**

Atsushi's not sure how he makes it home with his legs trembling as much as they are but he does. When he gets to his front door he has a few issues with his keys, his hands shaking so much he can't hold them properly, and it takes him a few good tried to get the key into the lock but eventually he does. He promptly locks the door behind himself before he goes to collapse on the sofa, his knees all but giving out from under him.

 _I had a gun at my head..._

It's that more than anything that's fucking him up. Sure being part of the Agency has meant that he's had guns pointed at him before but never to his head and never when he's been so powerless to do anything about it.

He places both his hands over his face and lets out the breath he's been holding. It huffs shakily passed his lips and he feels a dampness at his eyes between his fingers. Before he knows what's happening he's crying, tears falling down his face as a rush of mixed emotions hits him all at once. He waits, riding it out until it's just dry sobs, before pulling himself together.

 _You're fine..._

 _You're alive and you're fine..._

Atsushi isn't sure if 'fine' is the most accurate description of how he is but he _is_ alive. That's all that matters – he's alive and he's at least managed to be accepted as a member of Port Mafia so he's at least managed to do something. He lets out another shaking breath and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, thinking maybe tonight calls for some of that whiskey he was given for his last birthday.

The shrill obnoxious ringing of the song Kenji set on his phone makes him jump violently, jolted back to the present with an unpleasant lurch. His hand still shaking, he reaches out and picks it up from where he had let it fall on the cushions next to him.

'Kunikida' stares back at him from the display and Atsushi feels his stomach lurch. He isn't ready for this. He isn't ready to re-live it all again, not just yet but he knows that if he leaves it Kunikida will keep bugging him until he picks up. He grabs his phone and, after taking a deep breath, answers it.

"Kunikida, sir, what can I do for you?" he asks and he's rather proud of himself that his voice sounds at least steady.

"So how did it go?" Kunikida asks, all business as usual.

"It was fine," Atsushi lies, holding out the hand not holding the phone in front of him to see that it's still shaking. "I went to check the place out. You know, have a look round before I make my move to infiltrate."

"Really?" Kunikida asks and Atsushi's stomach drops. "That all?"

"Well..." he begins. _How do I even begin to tell him about what happened? It's too unbelievable and embarrassing._

"Because Ranpo said he saw you being dragging inside their headquarters and get shoved out an hour later," Kunikida says.

 _Oh balls!_

"Well..." Atsushi hedges, "it may not have gone quite to plan and they knew I was there." That's definitely a cliff-noted description of what happened but Atsushi doesn't want to go into the gory details of what went down inside just yet.

"Christ, you're useless," Kunikida snaps. "So what happened once you were inside?"

"I met the head of Port Mafia and told him that I wanted to join," Atsushi replies, again giving a very cliff-noted version of events so he doesn't have to think about the cold press of the gun barrel against his head or that thumb caressing his lips.

"What?" Kunikida asks after a pause.

"I met the head of Port Mafia and told him that I wanted to join," Atsushi says again so there's absolutely no confusion.

"And he let you join?" Kunikida asks in surprise. "Just like that, no questions asked.

"Not quite," Atsushi says. "He said that I need to prove my usefulness first."

"But you met him," Kunikida says. "You could identify him or get us a picture or..."

"I didn't see his face," Atsushi interjects before Kunikida can get too excited.

"What?"

"I... I didn't see his face," Atsushi says again, feeling a prickly heat creeping up the back of his neck.

"Why not?"

"He had me blindfolded," Atsushi protests, immediately on the defensive, "what was I supposed to do?"

There is a long pause down the other end of the phone until Atsushi finally hears a sigh. "I suppose it can't be helped," Kunikida says. "It would be too much to hope that you would be able to see him without even being a member."

"Well I am now so maybe I'll get to see him again at some point." Atsushi hopes that doesn't happen – the head of Port Mafia was scary enough without having to look into his eyes as he pulled the trigger and ended your life.

"Make sure you do," Kunikida says. "If we're going to bring them down I need you to do better."

"Yes sir," Atsushi says. He isn't sure how he's going to do that – _if he doesn't want to be seen by the plebs then I'm going to have to work my way up to the top ranks pretty quickly_.

"Look brat," Kunikida says after a long suffering sigh, "I know I sound like I'm being unfair but I'm just trying to keep you safe. People die in Port Mafia and I don't want you to be one of them because you're unprepared."

"Yes sir."

"Keep me up to date on your progress and I'll keep an eye on things out here and let you know if there are any major changes than mean we need you out," Kunikida tells him.

"Thank you sir," Atsushi says. He feels a lot less tense, melting into the softness of the sofa cushions, and now he's just exhausted.

"Stay safe brat," Kunikida says and there's a softness to his voice that Atsushi only hears very rarely.

"I will," Atsushi replies but it feel a lie.

He hears a click and Kunikida hangs up the phone and lets it drop to the cushions next to him. Another deep sigh stutters passed his lips as he runs a hand over his face again. He doesn't want to go back but he knows he has to. _I took the assignment, I can't back out now..._

The flapping of the letterbox crashes through his otherwise silent house makes him jump violently. He whips his head round to the source of the noise and sees a white envelope lying on the floor. He stares at it for a moment before he lets his curiosity get the better of him and he goes to retrieve the letter. It's addressed to him and the paper is fancy, an insignia he hasn't seen before emblazoned on the back. He opens it and inside seems to be some kind of invitation, handwritten in flowing cursive.

 _Nakajima, Atsushi,_

 _You are cordially invited to a party held by the_

 _head of the Port Mafia on the address overleaf. Welcome to the_

 _Port Mafia._

 _Nakahara, Chuuya_

Atsushi reads and re-reads the simple letter a few times before he really registers what it is. He looks at the envelope again. All that is on the front is his name, no address, no nothing. Cold sweat prickles the back of his neck as he stares at the envelope, sinking to the floor. He doesn't even remember ever giving them his name...


	4. Chapter 3

**Morning all, time for a brand new chapter, hope you all enjoy it (spoilers, there's porn) :D**

Having not been to too many parties in his time Atsushi doesn't really know what to expect. There's a good chance this Port Mafia party is either going to be ridiculously formal or it's going to be a drug fuelled rave so he dresses for the potential of both. When he finally gets to the address he was given he's wondering if actually accepting the invitation was a good idea (although considering that the invitation was hand delivered when he'd never given anyone his name or address, not attending probably wasn't an option).

The place, on the outside, looks like another abandoned warehouse but the heavy bass can be heard halfway up the road. As Atsushi gets closer he wonders why Kunikida and the others have never tried to storm this place during one of these parties – _it's not like they're not loud enough and filled with everyone in Port Mafia_. Although, he has to keep reminding himself, lack of evidence won't make any arrest stick.

The thick-set bouncer standing on the door looks as if he could snap Atsushi like a twig if he wanted to and Atsushi has to take a steadying breath before going up to him. He smiles (at least he hopes he's smiling) as the bouncer looks him up and down, clearly wondering what the hell a half starved looking scarecrow like him is doing this side of town.

"Hi," Atsushi says finally when he can no longer take being stared at, "I'm here for the party." It sounds so juvenile and Atsushi immediately want to crawl under a rock and die. He keeps smiling although he's internally grimacing. _Should have bought the invitation with me to prove that I was actually invited..._

"Name," the bouncer says looking down at a clipboard in one of his huge meaty hands.

"Pardon?" Atsushi asks even though he knows it's a perfectly reasonable request. For whatever reason his brain has decided to stop functioning momentarily.

"If your name's not down, you're not coming in," the bouncer tells him and Atsushi feels like a prize idiot.

"Of course," he says with a shake of his head. "Um... it's Atsushi Nakajima."

The bouncer's eyes rake over the list on the clipboard. He flips page after page and Atsushi begins to wonder if this is some horrible mistake. Through his mind flash images of news stories of him getting beaten to death by a bouncer ( _one way for Port Mafia to get rid of me_ ). He's too busy thinking about the worst case scenario that he almost doesn't notice when the bouncer pulls a pen out of his pocket and crosses something out.

"You're fine," he says stepping to one side and Atsushi is almost too stunned to move.

He shakes himself back to the real world. "Thanks," he says and makes to go inside.

"Hold it," the bouncer says and that fear is immediately back, cold in his stomach and weighing him down.

"Yes?"

"Take this," the bouncer says and hands Atsushi a Venetian mask designed to look like a white tiger.

"Oh..."

"You'll want to put that on before you go in," the bouncer tells him and Atsushi lets out the breath he's been holding.

"Right... thank you," he says and slips the mask on.

The bouncer moves to the side again, allowing him to pass unhindered this time and opens a huge, heavy looking door. "Have a nice night," he says.

"Thanks, you too," Atsushi tosses over his shoulder as he enters the warehouse. The huge door clangs shut behind him and he lets out a long, shuddering exhale.

 _Will you relax!_ he chastises himself. _They don't know you're undercover but someone will suspect something's up if you don't pull yourself together!_ The idea of what they would probably do to him if they _did_ discover that he's an undercover agent is far more worrying than anything that might happen at this party so Atsushi gives himself another shake.

He slaps his face with both hands twice for good measure before making his way down the corridor he's standing in. The further in he goes the louder the music seems to get until he reaches the top of a set of stairs.

 _Too late to turn back now..._

When he reaches the bottom the music is deafening. There are bodies everywhere, all pressed together in a frenzy of intoxication and everyone is wearing a Venetian mask. At the head of the room is a small stage with a man in a trilby hat and a low slung ponytail that hangs over his left shoulder, standing behind a mixing desk. He's enthusiastically spinning discs and Atsushi finds himself staring at him for a moment, utterly enthralled.

The basement room the party is held in is filled with sweaty bodies all grinding against one another in a heated mix of passion and desire. Atsushi stares, he doesn't think he's ever been anywhere quite so debauched – the place is nearly an orgy if not for the fact that everyone is still wearing clothes.

Feeling a little self-conscious Atsushi stands off to the side, watching the frenzied bodies writhing in their sinful dance in front of him. He knows he should join in at some point but the idea is kind of terrifying. He's not even sure he wants to get a drink in case it's laced with something that will make him lose his inhibitions too much. He's happy to just watch for now, maybe (and this is a very big maybe) he might join in later if he feels a bit more confident. For now he'll just observe what's going on.

He isn't really given the option of staying like that as, after about ten minutes, he feels a pair of warm hands grab his hips. A pair of warm, strong hands. Atsushi's gasp goes unheard over the pounding bass and his legs don't seem to want to work as he feels the person behind him pull him into their chest. He can feel lean muscles pressing against him even through his clothes and he can't help gasping again.

One of the person's hands leaves his hip to wrap around Atsushi's waist, to keep him in place and Atsushi looks down to notice the bandages adorning a slim wrist. _What the hell?_ He opens his mouth to say something but slender fingers over the back of his neck makes his words stick in his throat as a shiver tip toes down his spine.

The person, whoever they are, leans down so that Atsushi can feel lips at his ear and he has to suppress another shiver. "Wanna commit a double suicide?" The deep voice has to shout to be heard over the music but his voice is still enough to make Atsushi's gut clench and the hair at the nape of his neck prickle.

"What?" He's not shouting to be heard, just speaking normally and his voice is lost in the music, but the person behind him seems to hear him anyway.

"You're cute," the man chuckles. Now that he's practically purring in his ear Atsushi can tell it's a man, plus the chest behind him is flat.

"Th... thank you," Atsushi stammers. He wants to turn round and looks at the mysterious stranger behind him but the arm around his waist keeps him in place. He feels hips press into his backside and a strangled groan escapes his lips. Instantly he clasps his hand over his mouth but the throaty chuckle that burns his spine tells him the stranger heard.

"What's your name pretty eyes?" the stranger asks and Atsushi lets a nervous laugh jump from his throat.

"Pretty eyes?" he asks incredulously, his confidence (however limited that may usually be) beginning to bleed through with the extra attention.

"Help me out here," the man says and Atsushi can feel his lips pulling into a devious grin against his neck, "they're absolutely stunning."

"I'm surprised you can see them underneath the mask," Atsushi says, craning his neck up and back so that he can talk in the other man's ear.

"Oh sweetheart I noticed you the moment you walked in," the man says. He tightens his grip around Atsushi's waist and gives his hips a particularly hard thrust against Atsushi's and he groans at the contact.

A strange surge of confidence passes through Atsushi. This isn't the first time he's been propositioned by someone, far from it in fact, it's just that normally there is a lot more stammering on his part. Tonight though, he feels different. They can't see his face, he can't see theirs and he hasn't given them his name so he thinks he might as well go for broke.

"Are you going to do something with me then?" he asks.

"Is that a challenge beautiful?" the stranger counters.

"Yes," Atsushi replies a little breathlessly. He's not normally like this, not normally this assertive but something feels different about this evening. The heat, the bass, the debauchery of the party are all making his head spin.

The stranger spins Atsushi so they're chest to chest and Atsushi finds his breath catching in his throat again. The man who has him by the hips is gorgeous – dark floppy hair that frames his face and a smile to die for. His eyes can't quite be seen behind the black mask covering them but Atsushi notices the bandages that wind around his neck like they wind around both of his wrists. _Holy shit, he's hot..._

He reaches up and takes hold of Atsushi's chin, tilting his face so that they're only mere centimetres apart. The other arm wraps around Atsushi's waist again, pulling him close, almost too close. Atsushi's heart is pounding and his breath catches in his throat as the man backs him into a dark corner out of the way of the party where they won't be seen.

Atsushi feels his back hit the wall and a soft gasp leaves his lips at the contact. The stranger runs his thumb over Atsushi's bottom lip, moulding the flesh how he wants it and the touch feels incredibly familiar. Atsushi should focus on that but all he can think about is the gradually closing distance between their lips.

When the man's lips press against his Atsushi feels himself melt. His hands reach up to tangle in the man's hair, kissing him back with equal force. Using the grip on his hair Atsushi pulls the man closer, their bodies pressing right against one another as they continue to kiss.

Teeth find Atsushi's bottom lip, pulling it back and making Atsushi moan. It's all too much and he can feel the outline of the man's erection pressing against him. Another groan leaves his lips as the man's tongue slips passed his open lips to tease Atsushi's own. Oh god he wants more! He wants more than just lips on his, he wants hands roaming and clothes coming off. This feels dangerous – he has no idea who this man is or what he's capable of but he wants him to do more, wants to feel more.

"Having fun gorgeous?" the man asks, pulling back for a moment so he can look into Atsushi's lust hazy eyes.

"Yeah," Atsushi pants before driving in for another kiss, too drunk on the stranger to stop himself.

He feels the stranger's chuckle rumble through his chest before the hand on his chin slowly slips down between their bodies, as if mapping out every curve and contour of Atsushi's chest until he reaches his thigh. The man grasps the flesh, pulling another soft groan from Atsushi's lips, which is immediately swallowed.

Without warning the hand leaves Atsushi's thigh, moving across to grasp his cock through his trousers. That really makes Atsushi moan. He's already hard and his cock is begging for attention. He knows he should be mindful of the people around him – they're in a crowded basement filled with other people – but no one is paying them any attention. They're all too busy with their own evenings to pay attention to Atsushi and his beautiful stranger.

The hand on his cock begins to rub him through his trousers, the man's lips still against Atsushi's. The sensation is amazing and Atsushi's struggling to hold himself together. It's all too much and the hand not on his cock coming to tangle in his hair isn't helping in the slightest. As if his hips have a mind of their own Atsushi can feel himself grinding against the man's hand, chasing the pleasure.

He can feel himself getting closer and closer to his end and he doesn't even care that he might be about to blow his load in his pants like a teenager, in a room full of people, with a complete stranger. All he cares about is that this beautiful man in front of him keeps kissing him like he's the only person in the room.

Atsushi's orgasm hits him unexpectedly and with full force and, with a groan into the other man's mouth he cums in his boxers. The stranger pulls back, presses one more kiss to Atsushi's lips before fixing him with a slick grin.

"Shame I didn't really get to hear those beautiful moans of yours," he says. "I guess there's always next time."

"Next time?" Atsushi asks, his head spinning at that thought. _There's going to be a next time?_

Another chuckle sounds from the stranger and Atsushi's heart is in his throat as he turns to walk away. _No... he can't just leave like this._ "W... wait!" he calls after the stranger, shouting to be heard over the music, grabbing the sleeve of the stranger's coat.

"Yeah?" the man tosses over his shoulder with a sexy smirk, which would have been enough to make Atsushi swoon if the man hadn't just wanked him off through his clothes.

"Who are you?" Atsushi asks. He's desperate for it not to end like this but it's like he's trying to catch smoke.

"You'll find out," the man replies, still smirking before he disappears into the sea of writhing bodies.

For a split second Atsushi thinks about running after him, trying to pin him down to an answer but he knows it will be useless. This guy, whoever he is, seems like the type who _can't_ be pinned down and trying would only be fruitless. Atsushi wants to see him again. _After that I have to see him again..._

The stickiness in his boxers brings Atsushi back to himself and he's suddenly reminded that he just came in his pants in a basement filled with other people. He weaves his way through the bodies until he finds the toilets. There's a wait, most of the people in front of him slipping tiny packages to each other and when they finally come out of one of the cubicles they're shiftily rubbing their noses. Some of them even have powder still clinging to their skin but Atsushi pays them no mind.

When he finally gets into one of the cramped cubicles he locks the door before bracing his hands on the tiny sink and trying to catch his breath. He removes his mask, running the cold tap then splashing the frigid water on his face a few times before he can look at his own reflection. He doesn't look as fucked out as he thought he was going to which is a blessing in many ways. He can still feel the tingle on his lips where the stranger had kissed him and he reaches up to run his fingers over his lips.

 _I need to find out who that was..._

His boxers start to stiffen with the drying cum so Atsushi shakes himself out of his thoughts and gets to work cleaning himself off, trying to forget the way the stranger's hands felt on him to stop himself from getting hard again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone :D hope you're all having a lovely weekend! (I am hot and sweaty from cleaning all day) Here is the next chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it :D**

The rest of the party is a surreal blur. Atsushi doesn't see the mysterious hand-job stranger again and he leaves after about an hour. He can't focus, he's too on edge and he's not getting anything of value out of anyone he manages to talk to (except some Class As and that's not enough). They're all off their faces on god only knows what and aren't making any coherent sense. Atsushi, on the other hand, has remained as sober as a judge so trying to communicate with them is like trying to talk to a different species all together.

No one notices him leave so he's able to sneak away relatively easily and when he gets home he's so tired he flops face first onto the sofa. He turns to look up at the ceiling for a moment. He can still feel the tingle of the man's lips against his even after all these hours. _No one's kissed me like that in so long._ He reaches up to touch his lips for a second, letting his eyes slip closed as he thinks about the way that man's lips felt against his.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows there is a knock at his front door and he's opening his eyes to brilliant sunlight. In his still sleep addled mind Atsushi is confused, unsure what's going on. The knock is insistent and grumpy and Atsushi suddenly remembers what's going on. It could be Kunikida, come to check up on him after last night.

 _It could be Kunikida..._

 _Oh shit..._

That thought has him instantly awake and scrambling to make himself look at least slightly presentable.

"Just a minute!" he calls when the person knocks again. He hurriedly makes it look like he didn't fall asleep on the sofa and runs his fingers through his hair to comb it out before going to the door. He counts to three before opening it but the person on the other side isn't who he was expecting.

In front of him is an angry looking man Atsushi has never met before in a long black trench coat ( _he must be boiling in that_ ) with a cravat tied around his neck. His hair is black with white tips and he looks a little like he's dying of consumption the way his clothes are hanging off him. _He's quite attractive_ , Atsushi observes, _even underneath the scowl_.

"Can I help you?" he asks tentatively.

"Atsushi Nakajima?" the man asks.

"Yeah that's me," Atsushi replies. He's still not sure why this man is here or what he wants from him but he's going to hazard a guess that it's not a new postman. He's probably from Port Mafia and the thought instantly has Atsushi tensing, wishing that he had some kind of weapon to hand just in case.

"Port Mafia boss wants you on a job," the man curtly tells him and Atsushi feels himself relax slightly. _This undercover stuff is going to be the death of me..._

"Okay," Atsushi says, giving the man his best smile. "Just give me thirty seconds and I'll be with you. Do you want to come it?"

"No," the man replies flatly.

"Okay I'll be out in a second then," Atsushi says and closes the front door.

He looks through the tiny two-way glass to see the man stuff his hands into his pockets and turn away. _Well he's a ray of sunshine..._ Atsushi shakes his head before darting to his bedroom to change his shirt and boxers. He doesn't have time for a shower (more's the pity as he still feels a little gross from last night) but he can at least make himself look like he's a functioning adult who can hold himself together.

Within a few minutes he's changed, as put together as he's going to get, and out the door. The man is still standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking like Atsushi's mere existence has personally offended him.

"Sorry," Aatsushi says as he locks his door. "I didn't mean to keep you."

The man glares at him before turning and stalking away. "Come on," he snaps, "we have a job to do."

"Okay." Atsushi has to practically run to keep up with him. _He's surprisingly quick considering as he looks like he should be on fire in the sun._ Even as they fall into step the man barely acknowledges him at all so Atsushi takes a deep breath and takes matters into his own hands. "Can I ask your name?" he asks tentatively. "I'm still getting to grips with who everyone is and I don't think we've met before."

"Akutagawa," the man replies.

"There any other name that goes with that?" Atsushi asks after a longer than necessary silence.

"No," Akutagawa says, his tone still flat and unkind.

"Oh... okay..." Atsushi tries not to sound too disappointed. _Well striking out first time isn't beyond the realms of possibility and maybe he's just a little on the shy side_ , he tries to justify. Determined not to just give up Atsushi takes a deep breath and tries again. "So what kind of job are we –"

"Listen," Akutagawa says suddenly, cutting him off, "I don't know what you're trying to do here but I'm not interested. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to be all pally with you, hell I don't even trust you! If I had my way you wouldn't be coming on this job but for some reason that I cannot fathom here you are."

"Why don't you trust me?" Atsushi asks before he can stop himself. It's glaringly obvious even to him and he sounds like a complete idiot.

Akutagawa fixes him with a look so incredulous and full of disdain it could rival even Kunikida. "Because you suddenly appear out of nowhere and are going on high priority jobs before you've even been with us a week."

"Is this a high priority job?" Atsushi asks without thinking.

The look Akutagawa fixes him with once he's finished talking could reduce him to a pile of dust on the floor. Without even answering Akutagawa just shakes his head and continues walking, his pace quickening as he mutters darkly to himself, as if he were purposefully trying to lose Atsushi (which he probably is, Atsushi realises).

 _I'll just be quiet then..._ he thinks as he speeds up to match Akutagawa's pace.

* * *

Atsushi follows Akutagawa in silence until they reach the city docks where a huge ship is moored with a gangplank leading up to the deck. At the foot of the gangplank stands a tall, slender man in a long dark coat and a suit, with a mop of slightly shaggy brown hair. _I guess he's waiting for us..._

"Don't speak unless you're spoken to," Akutagawa tells him sharply, "and even then don't say more than a sentence. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Atsushi replies. He doesn't want to ask why and he doesn't think Akutagawa will tell him even if he does.

"No one _will_ say anything to you anyway but keep that in mind," Akutagawa says.

"Then..." Atsushi begins tentatively. He's not overly sure how to phrase this but he knows he has to ask. "Then what exactly am I doing here?"

"We're here as back up," Akutagawa replies. "Nothing else."

"Okay."

"All the good you'll be," Akutagawa mutters loud enough for Atsushi to hear as he looks him up and down, barely hiding his blatant disgust. Atsushi thinks about giving a snarky retort about Akutagawa's obvious lack of a body fat percentage in double figures but he knows it will probably only land him with more sneers. He doesn't have much of an opportunity to say anything else before the man at the foot of the gangplank turns and Atsushi's heart stops.

 _Oh god!_

 _It's the man from last night..._

Even though Atsushi never got a good look at his face the bandages around his wrists and neck are enough of a giveaway. Of course people are bound to get injured in Port Mafia but bandages around both wrists and the throat are quite distinctive and specific on anyone. The man flashes them both a grin and Atsushi feels his knees go weak.

"Ah Akutagawa you finally made it," the man sings and Atsushi feels Akutagawa stiffen beside him.

"I had to pick up the new boy," he grumbles not even bothering to hide his blatant dislike for Atsushi.

The man turns to look at Atsush and that wolfish smirk from the night before is back. "And who do we have here?" he asks. His voice is doing funny things to Atsushi's insides and he can't quite find his voice to answer. He's too busy trying not to pass out.

A harsh elbow in the ribs from Akutagawa immediately brings him back to himself. "Um... I'm Atsushi Nakajima," he says hurriedly, as if he were answering a teacher at school.

"Atsushi," the man practically purrs and Atsushi feels his gut tighten. "It's so nice to meet you, I've heard virtually nothing about you. You can call me Dazai; it's my name so it's what I'll answer to."

 _Dazai..._

Even his name is sexy and Atsushi immediately thinks about how it would sound brushing passed his lips in a breathy moan. He swallows the slight lump in his throat and tries to speak again. "H... hello..."

"Well now that you're both here shall we get this over and done with?" Dazai asks. "I'm bored and I'd really like to get to a bar as soon as possible. It's way too hot to be outside without a drink today but at the same time it is a perfect day to commit suicide so I'll have to chose which one I'd rather do first."

 _Is this guy for real?_ Atsushi wonders as Dazai flings an arm around both his and Akutagawa's shoulders and drags them up the gangplank, onto the ship. Last night he seemed like this sexy man of mystery, now he seems like a bit of an oddball. A smoking hot oddball but an oddball none the less.

"Now listen kiddies," Dazai says as they reach the top of the gangplank and he lets go of them both, "I'll do all the talking so you just stand there and look pretty, okay?"

"Okay," Atsushi nods and Akutagawa just grunts in response.

"It shouldn't be to hard for you," Dazai says, smirking pointedly at Atsushi and giving a lock of his hair a gentle tug.

Atsushi feels his entire body bristle, like a terrified cat. _He must remember me from last night... he must do._ "Um... I..." he begins but he has no idea what to say to that. In the end he doesn't have to say anything as a group of well dressed men cross the deck to meet them.

"Ah gentlemen," Dazai says warmly, suddenly turning to greet them with outstretched arms, "how nice of you to have us."

* * *

The meeting between Dazai of Port Mafia and a man named Lovecraft (who keeps his hands in his pockets the entire time) from another crime syndicate called The Guild is held in one of the cabins below deck. Atsushi does his best to pay attention to see if there is anything he can take back to Kunikida and the Agency but he's having trouble focusing. In hindsight he should have set his phone to record the conversation beforehand but he hadn't expected to be so distracted by the expressive gestures and delightful mannerisms of Dazai.

He's pretty sure Dazai knows who he is and he's pretty sure that Dazai knows that Atsushi knows who he is as well. He wants to talk to Dazai but he doesn't know how to even begin to find the right words. He gives himself a small pinch on the side of the leg and focuses on the conversation, which doesn't appear to be about anything overly illegal (oddly enough). There are a few things Atsushi manages to catch about stolen goods but nothing that sounds as if it's all that useful.

When they're finally done and back out on deck Atsushi finds himself blinded by the bright sunlight. He dutifully follows Dazai and Akutagawa back down onto the dock and turns with them to watch the huge ship slowly pull away after being released from its moorings.

"Well," Dazai says clapping his hands together, "now that's all over and done with you're both dismissed."

"Okay," Atsushi says, feeling a little confused. Shouldn't they have to do something before they can just leave?

"I'll report back to the boss," Akutagawa says with a scowl and turns to go.

"Thanks Akutagawa, you're the best," Dazai sings happily. Akutagawa bristles momentarily but continues on his way without looking back. "And I'm off to go get a drink," Dazai says once he's out of earshot. "Some nice cold beer will be a good end before I try and kill myself again." He turns to leave and Atsushi realises that he can't let this opportunity slips through his fingers (and he should probably find out if Dazai is joking about the suicide).

"Dazai, sir," he calls after him.

"Yeah?" Dazai turns to face him, his expression unreadable.

"Have we met before?" Atsushi asks, unable to just come out and say that he knows it was Dazai from the night before.

Dazai just shrugs and grins. "Maybe."

"That was you from the party last night," Atsushi says, closing the distance between them. "I know it was. You grabbed me, kissed me and..." He tails off, not quite wanting to say 'rubbed me off till I came in my pants like a teenage virgin' while there might be other people in earshot.

"Maybe," Dazai says again, that smirk still there.

"I know it was you," Atsushi insists.

"Where's your proof pretty eyes?" Dazai asks.

Atsushi gapes at him. Dazai knows exactly what he's doing – calling him 'pretty eyes' is giving Atsushi all the proof he needs. Before he can say anything in response Dazai's hand is in his hair, pulling him into a searing kiss that steals Atsushi's breath and makes his knees weak. Without warning Dazai plunges his tongue passed Atsushi's lips, making him moan into his mouth and reach up to clutch the lapels of Dazai's coat.

The kiss is over before it even really stars and all Atsushi can do is stare up at Dazai in abject confusion. _What the hell is he doing? We're out in broad daylight!_

"See you around Tiger," Dazai smirks. He presses another kiss to Atushi's lips before he tosses him a wink and leaves. Atsushi just stares after him for a moment, his head spinning and his lips burning, as he tries to work out what the hell just happened.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, have some porn for your evening :D**

Atsushi stands on the dock for a good five minutes just staring after Dazai and trying to compose himself. He's not usually like this, he doesn't let himself get swept away by someone attractive but there's just something about Dazai that sweeps him off his feet every single time he sees him. There's just something that wants to drive Atsushi to distraction every time he should be focusing on what he's supposed to be doing undercover and for Port Mafia.

Finally he comes back to himself (a car backfiring a few streets away helping with that). He wants to go home and shower but it would be a better use of his time to go back to Port Mafia's headquarters and see if there's anyone he can talk to, any information he can get. He tries to clear his head as he walks but Dazai just seems to be there, firmly planted in the back of his mind, setting roots.

 _I mean who does that?_ Atsushi thinks to himself as he trudges the streets. _Who just goes up to someone at an underground rave and starts inappropriately touching them?_ ...Probably lost of people actually but who then kisses that person again when they seen them out in the real world? ...Dazai obviously. Atsushi begins to wonder what the hell it is he's somehow gotten himself in to.

When he gets back to Port Mafia's headquarters he's tired, sweaty and more confused than he feels he has any right to be. Thankfully he hears a couple of people talking about a shower and asks them where it is. They're very helpful and ask Atsushi if he wants to get a drink after he's done, which he accepts. _Might as well make some contacts while I'm here... actually do something of worth today._

The shower cubicles are empty when Atsushi gets there and for that he's very thankful. He strips off his sweaty clothes and dives into a cubicle. He turns on the hot water and lets it practically burn him, hoping to clear his head and wash all thoughts of Dazai away. For the most part it's working as he lets the water clean all the grime off from the night before and he even begins to feel himself relaxing somewhat.

That's short lived though as he suddenly feels something solid press up against his back and the hand gently caressing his ass tells him that it's another person. His entire body stiffens as a pair of lips find his ear.

"Hey Tiger," Dazai's voice purrs.

"Dazai, sir!" Atsushi gasps, flushing up to his ears as the hand not groping his backside begins to caress his stomach, getting lower and lower.

"Oh I think we can dispense with the formalities, don't you?" Dazai chuckles as his hand gets even lower. "We're way passed that."

"W... what are you doing here?" Atsushi asks, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. "I... I thought you were going to a bar."

"I was," Dazai replies and Atsushi can feel his lips pulling into a smirk, "but then I decided there's something else I'd rather be doing?"

"Oh yeah?" Atsushi asks. He's trying to hold himself together but he can feel cracks, can feel himself beginning to get hard under Dazai's touch.

"I just thought of you walking on your own through the dangerous streets and I just had to make sure you got back safely," Dazai says turning Atsushi round so that he has to face him and backing him up against the wall.

Atsushi's breath catches in his throat as his eyes take in Dazai, shirtless and wet from the spray of the water. The bandages continue up to his elbows and there is also one wrapped around his stomach ( _he must get into a lot of fights_ ) but the rest of him is all hard muscle and taught skin. Atsushi clears his throat, trying to compose himself enough to answer. "I... I can look after myself," he stammers.

"Oh that I don't doubt," Dazai says as he tilts Atsushi's chin up so that their lips are mere inches apart. "I just wanted to see you again. See that adorable little blush of yours when you get all hot under the collar. See you coming apart beneath me."

Atsushi can't help the moan that tears its way out of his throat as Dazai pulls him into a heated kiss. Atsushi knows he shouldn't be doing this but it's Dazai – he just seems to have this affect on him, especially as tongues enter the fray.

"Oh god Dazai!" Atsushi moans as Dazai's hand begins to slowly stroke his cock.

"That's it Tiger," Dazai purrs, "roar for me."

"Oh god, Dazai please don't stop!" Atsushi moans as his hands reach up to tangle in Dazai's hair. He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't. He barely knows Dazai for one thing, he's supposed to be on a job for another and this is completely and utterly bat-shit crazy. This isn't him but he's too swept up in Dazai to care.

"You sound so sexy when you moan like that," Dazai whispers in his ear, his breath ghosting the shell. "Makes we want to take you home with me and have my way with you."

And fuck Atsushi wants that. He wants that more than anything – to have Dazai take him home and fuck him like there's no tomorrow but it all feels as if things are moving too fast. They only met last night and so far everything between them has been sexually charged but, at the same time, Atsushi doesn't care in the slightest.

"W... wait," Atsushi pants as Dazai begins kissing down his neck, "w... why are you doing this?"

"Pardon?" Dazai asks pulling back to stare at him quizzically, as if the answer should be obvious.

"I mean with me," Atsushi says, his face flushing and he can't quite meet Dazai's eye. "Why are you doing this with me? I mean you barely know me."

"Because I think you're cute," Dazai replies. "I thought you were the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Really?"

Dazai reaches over and brushes Atsushi's hair out of his eyes. "Have you seen you recently?"

"Could say the same thing about you," Atsushi mumbles, flushing as Dazai's gaze bores into him.

"Dazai chuckles. "You're so adorable."

Atsushi opens his mouth to reply but the opening and closing of the shower room door coupled with voices stops him. "Oh shit," he whispers on an out-breath.

Dazai smirks. He tucks Atsushi's hair behind his ear, leaning forward to whisper hotly in it. His breath ghosts past the shell of Atsushi's ear and makes him shiver. "You're going to have to keep quiet for me beautiful."

"Okay..." Atsushi replies softly.

His entire body tenses as Dazai sinks to his knees in front of him. He's eye-level with Atsushi's cock and Atsushi practically stops breathing as Dazai's tongue snakes out to lick him from base to tip. Atsushi slaps a hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning as Dazai engulfs him with his mouth. His other hand reaches down to clutch at Dazai's damp hair to anchor himself otherwise he thinks he might just die.

A part of him can't quite believe this is happening but he doesn't want it to stop, it feels way too good. Dazai takes him right to the back of his throat, swallowing around the head and Atsushi has to tighten his grip on the damp hair beneath his fingers to stop himself from moaning loudly. The chatter from the other people occupying the cubicles washes over Atsushi, everything other than Dazai and how his tongue feels on his cock just isn't important.

A particularly hard suck, with Dazai's hands kneading the flesh of Atsushi's ass to pull him further into his throat, and Atsushi finds himself reaching his peak and cumming. He squeezes his eyes shut as he desperately tries to keep himself quiet. The tiniest of gasps squeaks passed his fingers as Dazai makes a show of swallowing everything he's given and Atsushi thinks he might have just died and gone to heaven.

Without a word Dazai gets to his feet and pulls Atsushi into another searing kiss, his tongue slipping passed Atsushi's open lips. Atsushi can taste himself on Dazai's tongue and he has to stop himself from moaning again. Before he can really melt into the kiss though Dazai pulls away. He winks at Atsushi (and fuck does he look sexy with his wet hair plastered to his face) and leaves the cubicle before anyone notices that there were two of them in there.

Atsushi leans against the wall, his body feeling like jelly, as he tries to catch his breath. _Oh my god, what the hell just happened?_ He lets the water wash over him as he tries to wrap his head around his current circumstances. _Why does he just keep disappearing like that?_ Atsushi has too many unanswered questions and if he tries to figure them all out now he'll go crazy. He turns off the water and leaves the cubicle. He really needs that drink right about now...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I've had a very long today today and my brain is a little fried so I'm awfully sorry if there are any typos (holy hell it took me so long to get this AN formed o.O) enjoy**

A week goes by and Atsushi just about manages to keep his head above the water. It's hard. It's hard as hell but he just about survives, no fucking idea how he manages it but he does. Every day he thinks he's going to be discovered but he isn't and every night when he gets home he thanks his lucky stars that he's survived another day. The strain is somewhat draining but Atsushi has a job to do and he's going to see it through to the end.

If it was just the strain of worrying about getting caught then he would be fine but it's not. On top of that he has this strange feeling bubbling up in his chest – this strange longing and desire filling him and it all seems to be focusing on one person. Every single time Atsushi sees Dazai his heart begins to pound, he can't breath and his head spins. He constantly wonders if he's going to be dragged off into a secluded room or shoved against the wall and have Dazai have his way with him again.

It happens once. He's walking down a corridor when he feels a hand close around his wrist. The one who grabs him pulls him through a door and slams him up against the wall. Before he knows what's happening Dazai's lips are against his, kissing him furiously. Hands roam and tongues tangle for a moment before Dazai pulls away, presses one final kiss to Atsushi's lips and leaves. Atsushi stares after him wishing that, for once, Dazai would stick around and explain what the hell he's doing before disappearing.

Each time Atsushi sees him he falls deeper and deeper in love with Dazai, especially as he finds out more about him (limited though that information may be). Tentatively he asks other Port Mafia members but they don't know much more than he does. It seems that Dazai really is quite the mystery man.

 _It's fine_ , Atsushi thinks. If he can just get on with his work he can forget about Dazai. Or so he thinks... He hears the voices before he sees who's talking and his heart leaps to his throat when he realises who it is.

"I must say I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Dazai's voice says and Atsushi stops in front of the innocuous door he had been about to pass. He peers through the crack and sees Dazai leaning casually against the wall with a strawberry blonde haired man bearing down on him.

"Don't be an ass, you know exactly who I'm talking about," the man snaps, glaring up at Dazai.

"You're imagining things little Chuuya," Dazai grins.

"Don't call me little," the man – Chuuya – snarls.

"But you are little," Dazai teases.

Atsushi watches Dazai take hold of the ponytail flung over Chuuya's shoulder and uses it to tug Chuuya closer. His heart feels like it's breaking as he watches the distance between them close. _So he's just like this with everyone... I'm not special._ He can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes but he can't bring himself to leave. He's rooted to the spot.

"Will you get off," Chuuya slaps his hand away and Dazai laughs heartily.

"But teasing you is so much fun."

Atsushi's seen enough. He slips away unnoticed by either of them. His chest burns and he has to really fight to stop himself from crying as the image of Dazai pulling Chuuya closer continues in his mind until the two of them are naked, kissing, writhing together on a mattress, entwined with each other.

 _No! I'm not doing this!_

When he thinks he's far enough away from where they were he stops in the middle of the corridor. Slapping his face with both hands twice for good measure Atsushi gives himself a shake. _Pull yourself together, you have a job to do remember! Forget Dazai!_ He's going to try, he's really going to try. _I'll just have to avoid him as much as possible._

* * *

Over the next few days Atsushi throws himself into his work, doing his best to avoid both thinking about Dazai and being around Dazai. He focuses on his assignment, compiling a nice little list of things to take back to Kunikida and the Agency. That will get his mind off Dazai – knowing that at some point he's going to be arrested along with everyone else in Port Mafia. If he believes that he'll believe anything.

He's making sure that he's over the other side of headquarters from where he knows Dazai is going to be when he is approached by a grumpy looking ( _no change there then_ ) Akutagawa.

"The boss wants you out on an assignment," Akutagawa tells him, his voice as monotonous as ever.

"Oh... okay," Atsushi says. He's tried to get close to the head again a number of times but the man will only see a select few people and, unfortunately, he is not one of them (much to Kunikida's disdain). "Did he tell you what kind of job it's supposed to be?"

Akutagawa shrugs, clearly not caring one way or the other. "No. All he told me was to pass on the message. You and someone else are going out on a job and it might take a few days to complete."

"A few days?" Atsushi asks, his ears pricking up.

"That's what I said," Akutagawa replies, "or are you deaf as well as stupid."

"Neither," Atsushi says a little sharply. _God I can't wait to see him get arrested._

"Then hurry up and pack some shit," Akutagawa says. "Boss wants you ready to leave in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Atsushi cries. "That's too soon!"

"Well I had planned to tell you earlier but I forgot," Akutagawa says, his tone making it obvious that he didn't forget in the slightest.

"It's fine," Atsushi says, voice clipped. "Thanks for the memo." _Hopefully I'll get to arrest you myself._

Atsushi turns and leaves, not wanting to talk to Akutagawa for much longer. Thankfully he had planned to stay at headquarters rather than going home tonight so he already has an overnight bag with him. Despite Akutagawa not telling him about having to go out on this job he's happy that he's going. Aside from the fact that he might actually be able to get some hard solid evidence of something illegal going down he's going to be out of town for a few days. Meaning he won't have to dodge Dazai for a while.

Atsushi is practically giddy at the idea of some respite from hiding his feelings as he makes his way outside, bag slung over his shoulder. There is a car waiting outside and he throws his bag into the boot before he gets into the back seat. As soon as he closes the door though his good mood instantly evaporates as he sees Dazai sitting in the seat next to him.

"Atsushi!" Dazai sings happily. "We're going to be out on an assignment together, isn't this exciting?"

 _No!_

 _No it bloody well isn't! Unfair is what it is._

"Yeah," Atsushi says swallowing down his irritation and cursing his rotten luck as the car pulls away. "Yeah it's gonna be great."

 _Ah shit..._

 _Well this is going to fucking suck_ , Atsushi thinks to himself as the car pulls away. He can only hope that this job is over with pretty damn sharpish or Atsushi thinks he might just go stir crazy.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone hope you're having a good weekend and hope you enjoy the new chapter :D**

Atsushi tries not to say anything during the ride to the hotel he and Dazai are staying in, only giving one word answers when he absolutely needs to. Dazai doesn't seem to notice or get the hint that Atsushi doesn't want to talk. He seems content to just chatter away without really paying attention to Atsushi's answers. Sitting in a car with Dazai is hard as hell and Atsushi is looking forward to when he can get to the hotel and flop down onto his bead. Get some time to himself to clear his head for the coming few days with no one else but Dazai.

But of course things are not that simple... as if Atsushi would be lucky enough for them to be that simple.

"Beg pardon?" Atsushi asks as soon as the receptionist has finished speaking.

"There's been a slight mix up with the booking for your room," she says. She's pretty, with glasses and fluffy cropped hair, and she does look genuinely apologetic.

"That's fine, nothing that can't be fixed," Dazai says with a smile and a wave of his hand. "What kind of mix up?"

"Well there's only one left," the girl replies.

"Well that's fine," Dazai says turning to smile at Atsushi. "We can deal sharing a room for a few days."

"Sure," Atsushi says even though he is so beyond able to deal with the idea of being in a room with Dazai with no way of really getting away from him for the night.

"Oh thank god," the girl sighs with relief. "It's just there's a wedding party on this weekend and you're the only two not part of it. Every other room we have is booked out."

"That's fine, we'll take the one," Dazai says.

"Sure thing," the girl smiles and hands him a key. "It's room twelve, up the stairs and at the end of the corridor on the left. It's nice and secluded so you shouldn't be disturbed by the wedding guests."

"Thank you sweetheart," Dazai says and takes the key from her. He turns to shoot a slick grin at Atsushi. "I think we'll be fine with nice and secluded won't we Tiger," he whispers in Atsushi's ear.

"Fantastic," Atsushi mutters.

 _This can't get any worse_ , he thinks as he trudges up the stairs behind Dazai and follows him down the corridor. His eyes are glued to the subtle sway of Dazai's hips as he walks and he tries not to think about wrapping his legs around those hips and ridding him into a mattress. On my god, stop it! It's already bad enough that you're sharing a room with him. _Don't makes it worse by staring at his ass and getting a hard on! ...It really can't get any worse._

Atsushi realises it can as Dazai opens the door and they are confronted with one double bed. No sofa, no chair, nothing else to sleep on apart from the floor and one bed in the centre of the room. Atsushi wants to ram his face into the nearest wall, curing his horrific luck. _This really is just unfair._

"Well I can sleep on the floor," Atsushi says trying not to sound as if he wants to punch something.

"Aww you don't need to do that Tiger," Dazai says, his voice suddenly at Atsushi's ear. Atsushi can feel the heat of Dazai's body pressing against his back and everything prickles. "I'm sure we can do something to salvage the situation."

"I'm happy to sleep on the floor," Atsushi says.

"And here was me hoping that you could be my little spoon," Dazai chuckles, his arm coming to wrap around Atsushi's waist. It pains him to admit it but Atsushi kind of wants to. He can't let himself be swept up in it though, otherwise he won't survive.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he says. He takes hold of Dazai's wrist and removes the arm from his waist.

"Sure you don't want to shower together?" Dazai asks, following him as he makes his way over to the bathroom. "I don't know about you but I rather enjoyed the last one we shared." His breath is hot against Atsushi's neck and he tries not to shiver. He can't ket Dazai know he's affected by him otherwise he'll be insufferable the whole night.

"I'm going for a shower," Atsushi says firmly, "alone."

"Shame," Dazai says but to his credit he backs off all the same. "You can't avoid me forever."

"Just watch me," Atsushi mumbles as he goes into the bathroom and closes and locks the door behind himself. He braces his hands against the door and rests his forehead against it as he opens his mouth in a silent scream of frustration, letting out everything he can until he feels like he's calmed down. Once he's done he strips off his clothes and gets into the shower _Just get through the next couple of days and then you can put some distance between the two of you._ Atsushi snorts derisively to himself as he turns on the water. _If you believe that you'll believe anything..._

* * *

"So we're all in agreement," Dazai says warmly, looking between the well dressed man and the huge slab of beef they are trying to do a three way deal with. So far negotiations haven't quite been going according to plan, what with Port Mafia being the only flexible organisation. Atsush found that is working to his advantage as he had set his phone to record before every meeting and he's gotten a lot of good material to take back to Kunikida. The only real problem of this whole thing has been trying to resist Dazai.

"We are in agreement," the well dressed man says.

"Yes," the huge muscular man agrees.

"Good," Dazai says clapping his hands together. "So we can settle this with a drink and then be on our separate ways.

"Yes," the wall dressed man agrees.

Atsushi can feel himself thrumming with excitement. He's got so much that he can take back that will put Port Mafia away and even possibly both of the other two organisations present. _Kunikida's going to be so proud of me and he won't think I'm useless._

The sudden clatter of a can hitting the floor sounds incredibly loud in the otherwise silent warehouse and for a moment Atsushi thinks his excitement has given him away. The expressions on the well dressed man and the beef-cake and their respective men harden.

"What was that?" the well dressed man asks.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Dazai says, trying to salvage the rapidly souring situation.

"You brought police," the huge man snarls, pointing an accusing finger at the well dressed man.

"I'm sure it was just a rat," Dazai says.

"Bullshit," the huge man spits and as it transpires he's not wrong as there is a sudden flurry of footsteps.

"Don't just stand there," the well dressed man shouts at his men. "Go after them, bring them back." There is a flurry of movement as the men who were flanking him tear off after the footsteps, pulling guns from holsters.

"You betrayed our trust," the well dressed man fumes, pointing at the huge man.

"Now gentlemen," Dazai says, raising his hands.

"We had nothing to do with this," the other man snarls.

"This isn't helping anything," Dazai carries on even though neither of them are listening to him. Atsushi thinks about slipping his hand into his pocket to stop the recording but, judging by how on edge the other two men are, they'll notice and turn their anger on him.

"Or maybe," the well dressed man says, turning to glare at Dazai.

"You set this up," the huge man finishes also turning to glare at Dazai. "You wanted to frame us both."

"I think some wires are getting crossed," Dazai says. "I just came here to sort out this deal with you both."

"Bullshit," the huge man spits again.

"Look at me," Dazai says, trying to show just how unthreatening he is, "I came here with one other man, both of us are unarmed and we clearly couldn't take down either of you by ourselves."

"Which is exactly why you would have bought back-up," the well dressed man says. He reaches into his jacket pocket and Atsushi can almost see what is about to happen even before it does.

"Look I –" Dazai begins but he doesn't have a chance to finish his sentence before the man pulls a gun out of the inside pocket of his jacket and points it straight at Dazai.

"Dazai!" Atsushi runs to him, pushing him out of the line of fire as the man squeezes the trigger and the gun goes off.

Time slows down as Atsushi suddenly finds himself starring down the barrel of a gun, a bullet slowly coming towards him. _Why did I do this?_ he thinks to himself but as he looks over at Dazai's stunned expression he knows exactly why. He couldn't have let Dazai get shot, even if it meant taking the bullet for him he couldn't stand by and let Dazai get shot.

At first he doesn't feel anything, just hears the echo of the gunshot ringing in his ears. Then his arm begins to burn. He feels the trickle of blood but not the ripping, tearing sensation he's told comes with being shot. It's shock more than anything that makes him collapse to the floor, hand clutching his arm and breath tight in his chest.

"Atsushi..." Dazai says and there is a definite catch in his voice. "Atsushi..." Atsushi has to note that it's one of the few times Dazai has called him by his actual name and not a ridiculous nickname. He watches as Dazai slowly turns to the well dressed man. "You really shouldn't have done that," he says and his voice sounds surprisingly calm.

"He... he stepped into it," the man stammers, looking from Atsushi on the floor to the manic look in Dazai's face.

"I suggest you leave if you value your life," Dazai says softly, his voice low and dangerous and taking on a tone Atsushi's never heard before. He wants to be able to tell Dazai that he's okay, that it's just a graze, but he can't seem to be able to speak. He's still in shock.

"What?" the well dressed man asks.

He doesn't have time to react any other way before Dazai lunges at him. He pins him to the floor and begins to land blow after blow to his face until his knuckles are bruised and bloody. The other man and his flunkies stare in surprise, watching as Dazai pounds his quarry into the floor, before they all seem to come back to themselves and dart away.

Dazai continues to beat the man beneath him until he runs out of steam. He gets off the man who slowly rolls onto his front and them pushes himself to his hands and knees, coughing and spluttering. Dazai lands a kick to his stomach that sends him sprawling down to the cold hard floor again.

"Get out," he snarls.

The man begins to crawl away but Dazai pays him no mind as he rushes to Atsushi's side. A gentle hand brushes Atsushi's hair from his face and he come back to himself. He smiles at Dazai but the pain in his arm turns it into a grimace.

"Hey," he says softly.

"Hey," Dazai says back. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a graze," Atsushi says. He's not totally sure but he's trying to be reassuring. "I'll be fine."

"You're still bleeding beautiful," Dazai says, gently moving Atsushi's hand away from the wound so he can see the extent of the damage. "We need to get this cleaned up."

"It probably looks worse than it is," Atsushi says as Dazai slowly helps him to his feet, careful not to knock him.

"I'll take you back to the hotel, get you cleaned up and look after you," Dazai says, wrapping his arm around Atsusi's waist.

"I don't..." he begins to protest but Dazai cuts him off with a finger on his lips, the man on the floor all but forgotten.

"I know but let me."

"Okay," Atsushi mumbles and leans against Dazai's chest. It's warm and solid and nice and Atsushi can feel himself falling just a little bit in love again.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely people, have some porn to start your week :D hope you enjoy**

Atsushi winces slightly as Dazai rubs the wound on his arm with a sterile alcohol wipe. Taking his shirt off had been painful as, by the time they had got back to the hotel and Dazai had found a first aid kit, some of the blood had dried his shirt to his skin but, as he''d suspected, it is just a graze. It's a little painful but Dazai's hands are very gentle.

"Sorry," he chuckles as he continues to clean.

"It's okay," Atsushi says.

"Can I ask you something?" Dazai begins after a pause.

Atsushi blinks in surprise. "Um... sure."

"What were you thinking?"

"What?"

"When you jumped in front of that bullet for me," Dazai clarifies, putting down the alcohol wipe.

"I... guess I wasn't really," Atsushi says after a moment's thought. "I just knew that when I saw him about to shoot you I knew that I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"And you didn't even think about what might happen to you?" Daazai asks as he pulls a cotton dressing from the first aid box on the floor at his knee.

"Not really," Atsushi admits. "I just sort of went for it."

Dazai shakes his head, a wry smile on his face as he fixes the dressing in place with some surgical tape. "You're crazy."

"I know," Atsushi mumbles, looking away.

"I would have done the same for you, you know," Dazai says suddenly, getting to his feet.

"What?" Atsushi asks staring up at Dazai from his seat on the closed toilet lid.

"If the tables were turned," Dazai says as he washes the blood off his hands, "I'd do the same for you."

"You'd jump in front of a bullet for me?" Atsushi asks. Did he just hear that right. He can't have done... _Why would Dazai do that for me? What exactly am I to him?_

"Yes."

"Why?" Atsushi asks.

"Because," Dazai says as he finishes drying his hands on one of the hotel towels, "I'm more than a little bit crazy about you."

"But you barely know me," Atsushi says.

"I know more than you think," Dazai says with a grin. "I've been keeping my eye on you since you arrived here."

"But why?" Atsushi asks. He can't quite get his head around what's happening. Dazai's been keeping tabs on him and he's crazy about him? What does that even mean? So far all Dazai seems to have done is mess with his head and this could easily be more of the same thing.

"Remember I told you I thought you were cute?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm not going to deny that I thought you were beautiful from the moment I first laid eyes on you," Dazai says. "The more I saw you, the more I felt drawn to you and I just couldn't leave you alone."

"I don't understand," Atsushi says finally. He cannot get his head around it. The idea that Dazai thinks he's beautiful and feels drawn to him is just too crazy for words. This entire conversation is just giving Atsushi more questions than are being answered.

"Then understand this," Dazai says. He cups Atsushi's face, long fingers caressing the hair at the nape of his neck, and leans down to press his lips to Atsushi's in a sweet, chaste kiss. It's over before it begins and Atsushi wants more, leaning forward for another kiss as Dazai pulls away. "I like you, a lot. I'm very attracted to you and, to put it plainly, I want you."

"I... I want you too," Atsushi stammers. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears and he's sure Dazai can feel it in his pulse. "You're stunning and I... I've..."

"Yes."

"I'm falling for you," Atsushi manages to finish. The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them but he doesn't care. If he's going to survive the night he needs to be frank and straightforward with Dazai. All this time spent in the same hotel room as Dazai has been nothing short of torture and it feels as if something might actually happen. There is a tension in the air, a charge that Atsushi desperately wants to give in to.

"Atsushi..." Dazai says softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he closes the distance between them again.

"Dazai..." His name ghosts passed Atsushi's lips on an out-breath as the space between their lips closes and Dazai kisses him again.

The kiss very quickly becomes heated, Dazai's fingers tightening in Atsuhsi's hair and pulling him closer. Atsushi reaches up to tangle his own fingers in Dazai's hair. He gets to his feet slowly, still keeping their lips attached, and wraps his arms around Dazai's neck. An arm snakes around his waist to pull him right up against Dazai's body.

Atsushi can't help the moan that rumbles in his chest as Dazai's hand leaves his hair and slowly travels down his back to give his ass a firm grope. Wherever Dazai's hand touches it leaves fire in its wake and Atsushi is getting drunker and drunker on it with each gentle caress of his fingers.

"Oh god Dazai..." he pants as Dazai's lips leave his to begin planting hot, open mouthed kisses over every inch of Atsushi's neck he can. It's all too much; it's too hot, too intense and he feels as if he'll die if Dazai doesn't fuck him right now.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Dazai asks, his breath hot in Atsushi's ear.

"Y... yeah," Atsushi stammers. He wants it, he wants it so badly but he's always been terrible at voicing this kind of thing. He can feel himself blushing, heat travelling down his neck and flushing his chest.

Dazai chuckles and runs his thumb over Atsushi's bottom lips. "Cute," he says. "I like it when you blush. Makes you look really, really fucking adorable."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Dazai says. He leans in close again so that he's whispering in Atsushi's ear again. "In fact it makes me want to throw you down on that bed and make you blush till every inch of your gorgeous body is red and it's all because of me."

A sudden surge of confidence washes over Atsushi and, fighting against the blush, he grabs the collar of Dazai's shirt. "Then do it."

Dazai lets out a shaky exhale and Atsushi has to admit it does send a thrill jolting through him. The idea that he can make Dazai just as much of a wreck as he's making him is incredibly empowering.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that right?" Dazai grins, taking hold of Atsushi's hand and pressing a kiss to the knuckles.

"If you insist," Atsushi says, returning the grin with a seductive one of his own as he lets Dazai lead him out of the en-suit and over to the bed. Dazai's hands find purchase on his hips, he seems to be being very careful about not touching Atsushi's arms so as not to hurt him. Atsushi uses this to his advantage and reaches up to begin undoing the buttons on Dazai's shirt, revealing inch by perfect inch of skin.

"You look really serious," Dazai teases as the last button is popped open and Atsushi pushes the shirt off his shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbles, his eyes raking over Dazai's chest.

Dazai brushes Atsushi's fringe out of his eyes. "What's going on up here beautiful?" he asks, tapping Atsushi's temple.

"Just wondering how you got these," Atsushi says, running his hand over the bandage on Dazai's stomach.

"It's really not that interesting a story," Dazai tells him. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh okay..."

"There's something far more entertaining that I can be doing with my mouth, you know," Dazai grins.

Without another word he turns Atsushi around and gently pushes him down onto the mattress. Atsushi barely has time to register what's happening before Dazai's lips find one of his nipples. His breath catches in his throat as teeth gentle scrape the sensitive flesh. Fingers sinking into Dazai's hair to ground himself to the real world Atsushi bites his bottom lip to try to keep his composure but it's not working. It's not working in the slightest. He's a panting, moaning mess beneath Dazai's lips, especially when Dazai gives his hips a thrust and Atsushi can feel Dazai's cock, hard and straining against the confines of his trousers.

"Dazai..." he moans as a wandering hand begins to rub him off through his own trousers, "please..."

Dazai responds by trailing kisses down Atushi's chest, over his stomach and stopping just above his belt buckle. Dazai makes quick work of the belt, and if he's in anyway affected by what they're doing he doesn't show it aside from the soft gasps and his cock, hard and pressing against Atsushi's leg.

"Oh my god, you're stunning," Dazai groans as he hooks his fingers inside Atsushi's trousers and boxers. He pulls them both down and off in one quick motion leaving Atsushi naked and spread out beneath him. He stops and stares, eyes raking over Atsushi's entire body and Atsushi wants to curl up and hide himself but that gaze has him pinned.

"Y... you gonna do something with me then?" Atsushi asks, voice trembling with nervous anticipation.

"Hell yes."

It looks like a lot of effort as Dazai tears his eyes away from Atsushi's body as he goes over to where his overnight bag sits in the corner. Atsushi watches him rummage for a moment before he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lubricant.

"Were you planning something?" Atsushi asks as Dazai tosses them both onto the mattress next to his hip.

"Hoping is the better word," Dazai replies as he begins undoing his trousers.

Atsushi opens his mouth to say something but whatever it was dies on his tongue as Dazai removes the last of his clothes, standing before him in all his naked glory. Atsushi's breath catches in his throat as Dazai comes to loom over him. Without even thinking Atsushi spreads his legs wider, allowing Dazai room to settle between them. He's not sure if he's trembling but he must be as a gentle hand of Dazai's comes to rest on his cheek.

"You okay?" Dazai asks softly.

"Yeah," Atsushi replies. "Want you." He reaches round Dazai's neck and pulls him into a kiss, his tongue slipping passed Dazai's lips.

"Don't worry," Dazai says as he pulls away, "I'll take care of you." He sits back on his thighs and pick up the lube.

Atsushi's eyes are fixed on Dazai's hands as he opens the bottle and squirts some of it onto his hand. Slick fingers trail down Atsushi's hard cock and down further till Dazai is able to gently slip it inside. Atsushi lets out the breath he's been holding as Dazai's finger begins to slowly thrust in and out of him.

A second and a third finger join the first and Atsushi is writhing, clutching the sheets beneath him as Dazai works him open. Dazai's long fingers brush his prostate with a particularly deep thrust and Atsushi moans, arching off the bed, desperate for more.

"D... Dazai," he pants, "please, I'm ready, just fuck me."

"As you wish," Dazai all but purrs.

His fingers slip from Atsushi and Atsushi desperately tries not to whimper at the loss. He watches as Dazai tears open the condom packet, rolls the latex onto himself and coats his cock in more lubricant. Atsushi spreads his legs as wide as he can, stroking his cock seductively as Dazai looks him up and down. Dazai grits his teeth, trying to hold onto his composure as he lines himself up and slowly begins to push into Atsushi.

Atsushi's hands stutter slightly as Dazai buries himself to the hilt, he feels so good and so fucking full. He can see the strain on Dazai's face as he waits for him to adjust, can feel the effort it's taking not to just plough into him.

Atsushi gives his hips a gentle roll and Dazai's self control seems to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. With no other warning he begins to thrust, hard and fast, into Atsushi making him dig blunt nails into Dazai's shoulder. Fuck! It feels so good as Dazai shifts his angle and rams into Atsushi's prostate, hitting it dead on and bringing Atsushi closer and closer to the edge with every single thrust.

"Dazai!" he screams and he's pretty sure he's ruptured Dazai's eardrums but Dazai doesn't seem to mind too much. "Cumming!"

"Cum for me beautiful," Dazai moans in his ear as he reaches down to fist Atsushi's cock, working him up till he reaches his end and paints his chest in white, clamping down on Dazai like a vice. Dazai reaches his own end seconds later, pressing his lips to Atsushi's. He continues to thrust, making sure they ride out their pleasure together until they've both come down from their high. Dazai pulls back and the look on his face has Atsushi's chest tightening. _I don't know if I can lie to him about being a agent anymore..._

"Dazai..." he begins tentatively as Dazai reaches up to tuck a lock of Atsushi's sweaty hair behind his ear.

"Yeah beautiful?"

Atsushi opens his mouth but he can't do it. He can't make the words come out. "That was amazing," he says instead.

"You're amazing." Dazai says and presses gentle kisses to Atsushi's forehead and cheeks and Atsushi can feel his heart breaking a little.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, happy Hump Day have some Dazushi :D just a short chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway**

The following morning Dazai calls Port Mafia's head, tells him the deal went south and that they're returning. All the while he's on the phone Dazai gently brushes his knuckles up and down Atsushi's spine. It feels wonderful and it's all Atsushi can do to stop himself from purring under Dazai's touch. Once he's done on the phone Dazai turns his attention to Atsushi again, bringing him to new heights of pleasure with his lips and tongue.

They check out of the hotel later than they should have done but Atsushi barely notices. All he cares about is Dazai's finger entwined with his. Dazai drops him off home and kisses Atsushi on his doorstep. Atsushi doesn't want it to end but they both have jobs to do, he can't stay wrapped up in Dazai forever, especially as he is supposed to bring down his entire organisation.

"I wish I didn't have to go talk to the boss," Dazai says, running his fingers through Atsushi's hair as he gently pushes Atsushi up against his front door. "I'd rather spend the rest of the day with you."

"Same," Atsushi says. He can't even begin to focus on his original mission anymore, he's too wrapped up in Dazai. This is bad and he knows it. He's in trouble because feelings are starting to cloud his judgement, especially as Dazai leans down to kiss him softly.

"I'll be back when I'm done," Dazai tells him.

"Okay," Atsushi says and he can't help the smile that spreads over his lips. "I can cook something for when you get here if you want."

Dazai kisses him again. "You're the best, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me," Atsushi laughs.

"I'll text you when I'm heading over," Dazai says and, with one final kiss, he leaves.

Atsushi watches him leave until he's out of sight before going inside. He's so wrapped up in the memory of Dazai's lips and what they were doing the night before he's humming to himself, not paying any attention to anything around him until his phone starts ringing. He doesn't even bother checking who it is – half expecting it to be Dazai – he just answers it.

"Hello?"

"Took you long enough Brat," Kunikida says, "where the hell have you been?"

Atsushi's entire body suddenly tenses. He's not ready for this conversation, not in the slightest. "Kunikida, sir!"

"Expecting someone else?" Kunikida asks.

 _Yes._ "No sir."

"Good."

"So... er... what can I do for you?" Atsushi asks after a pause.

"I just wanted to check in, see how everything is going on your end," Kunikida asks.

"Everything's fine," Atsushi says, forcing brightness into his voice.

"Good," Kunikida says. "Then what the fuck is taking you so long?"

"Um..."

"You've been undercover for nearly a month now, you must have something concrete," Kunikida snaps.

"I... I'm waiting," Atsushi hedges.

"For what?"

 _Shit... now I need to come up with an actual reason._

"To see if I can get close to the head again," Atsushi says finally. _Please let him go with it otherwise I have nothing else._

"And how long is that going to take?"

"I'm not too sure," Atsushi replies. "It's geting to him that's the difficultly."

"You were just lucky when you were pulled up in front of him the first time, you might not get that lucky again," Kunikida says.

He's not wrong. Atsushi knows that he's unlikely to be able to get close to the head unless he asks someone who's already close to him.

Someone like Dazai...

"I can do it," Atsushi says. If he can palm Kunikida off a bit longer then maybe he can actually get something of real value and warn Dazai what might be about to happen to him at the very least. _What if he then tells the head?_ Atsushi really has dug himself into a pit on this one and he knows it.

"Are you sure?" Kunikida asks.

"I am," Atsushi replies firmly.

"This job does have a time limit, you know," Kunikida tells him.

"What?!" Atsushi didn't know. No one had ever said anything about there being a time limit before.

"We can't leave this going on forever," Kunikida says. "The longer we leave it the more people are likely to get hurt."

"I understand," Atsushi says. Kunikida's right – people die around Port Mafia and he was stupid to let himself lose focus.

"Good."

"Just give me one more chance to get close to the head," Atsushi begs him. "I know I can do it."

"I'll give you to the end of the week," Kunikida says. "If you don't have any more results for my by then we will be sending in the big guns."

"Yes sir," Atsushi replies, nodding even though he knows Kunikida can't see him.

"Good, don't screw this up Brat. We have one chance to take them out and if that fails everything we've been working towards goes to shit. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

There is a click and the line goes dead. Atsushi sighs and practically falls onto his sofa. A week... he's only got a week to get close to the head and try to get something that sounds akin to a confession. A week and then the big guns are sent in. Atsushi has no idea what Kunikida means by 'the big guns' but it sounds ominous as fuck. _I don't know if I even_ can _do this._

His phone buzzes again and his hands are trembling as he looks at it. Relief floods him as he sees it's a text from Dazai. The relief is immediately replaced by guilt as he realises that he's going to be the reason why Dazai gets arrested.

 **[2:56pm] FROM: DAZAI – Looking forward to seeing you later, this meeting is going to be so boring as hell without you around x**

Atsushi's heart clenches as he reads the text. _I have to tell him, I can't let it go on any longer._ He lets out a long, shaking breath before typing out a sweet reply and sending it. He sighs and rubs his hand over his face. _Tonight..._ he thinks to himself, _I'll tell him tonight when he gets here._ Although a tiny part of him hopes that Dazai will be held up and he won't have to but he absolutely hates himself for it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here is the big penultimate chapter, hope you enjoy :D**

As it turns out Dazai doesn't have time to come over that evening. In fact Atsushi barely has time to see him at all over the next week. The two of them text but it's not the same as face to face conversation and Atsushi doesn't know how to segue into asking to be introduced to the head without drawing all the attention to himself. Dazai is very apologetic about not being able to see him but he hints that something seems to be going down. Atsushi tries to find found what without looking suspicious but, again, he doesn't get very far.

No one else he comes into contact with seems to be any the wiser about what is happening so it's not as if Atsushi can find out from them. It's all a giant fuck up. Atsushi's lost his one lead to the head and, before he knows what's happened the week Kunikida gave him is up.

 _Balls..._

He's agonising over what he's going to do about his predicament when a letter lands on his doormat. It has the same wax seal and is written on the same gilded paper as the last Port Mafia letter he received was. With a trembling hand he opens it.

 _To all members of Port Mafia,_

 _First of all I would like to thank each and every_

 _one of you for your continued hard work and loyalty to Port Mafia and_

 _all our endeavours. I would like to invite you all to meet with me at the_

 _address overleaf, I have something important to discuss with all of you._

 _It is paramount importance that you attend._

 _Thank you for your co-operation._

 _Ougai Mori_

 _Head of Port Mafia_

Atsushi reads the letter a couple of time, trying to read between the lines and find out just what it going on. There has to be a reason why the head has called them all together, he just can't figure it out. In the end he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Dazai.

 **[10:42pm] FROM: ME – I just got a weird letter from the head, is everything ok? X**

It takes a good couple of minutes for Dazai to reply and when he does Atsushi nearly drops his phone in terror.

 **[10:46pm] FROM: DAZAI – He thinks there's a spy in the ranks. Wants to try and find out who it is x**

Atsushi stares at his phone screen for a moment, his heart in his throat and his stomach feeling as if someone's just dropped a dozen snakes into it.

 _Fuck!_

 _Fuck, fuck, fucking shit, fuck!_

* * *

Atsushi is proud of how calm he looks as he stand with the rest of the members of Port Mafia but inside he's screaming. Convinced that he's been found out Atsushi tries to look as innocuous as possible among the hoards of other people around him but he feels as if he's wearing a bright neon sign. _It's okay, just relax, you don't know that they were talking about you when Dazai said spy._

At the very front of the warehouse there is a stage with a few members of Port Mafia standing on it, Dazai being one of them. He recognises a couple of the others (Chuuya and Akutagawa being two) but there's one man that Atsushi most definitely doesn't recognise. A tall, slender man dressed in an expensive suit with a long black trench coat and a red scarf draped around his neck stands in the centre of them all. Atsushi watches with baited breath as he steps to the front of the stage and a hush falls over the entire room.

"Greetings," the man says and Atsushi instantly recognises that deep, gravelly voice. _Oh my god, it's him..._ "Thank you all for responding to my letter. Some of you know me, most of do not, but I am Ougai Mori – the head of Port Mafia."

There is a ripple of excitement through the crowd and Atsushi can't believe he had the balls to just out himself like that. _He must have a damn good reason for it..._

"You may be wondering why I have called you all here today," Mori says, and silence immediately falls again. "Some disturbing information has come to my attention."

Atsushi's entire body clenches. He knows what's coming and now he thinks about it he really should have told Kunikida and the others about this but he didn't think about that. All he had thought about was the fact that he might have been found out. _I am the worst undercover agent in the world..._

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, ready for the entire universe to explode. He's so hyper aware of everything he thinks he hears a gun cock... well at least he thinks it's a gun, he's not too sure. He knows it's a gun as soon as the shot rings out through the warehouse. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks up at the stage.

Mori slowly doubles over, clutching his shoulder, and for a second the entire room is waiting with baited breath. Another shot rings out before the door crashes open. Atsushi turns, along with everyone else in the room, to look at the door and sees members of the Agency rushing in and surrounding everyone.

"Don't just stand there," Mori shouts to his confused subordinates, "kill them."

Suddenly there's noise and pandemonium as Port Mafia members pull out guns of their own and open fire on the Agency members already shooting at them, trying to detain them. For a second Atsushi stands there, in amidst the chaos, unsure how to react as all around him fights are breaking out. He knows he should do something to help the Agency but all he can think about is how absurd the whole thing is.

 _This is silly..._

"Atsushi!" Naomi's shout brings him back to himself and he shakes himself back out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Catch!" Naomi tosses him a gun and he joins the fray. He needs to at least arrest someone and he'd really love it if it was Akutagawa. It's still a very strange situation for him to find himself in, suddenly on the side of the people he hasn't been surrounded by for the past few months, and he's not totally sure what to do.

 _This really is very fucking silly..._

He runs towards the stage, hoping to catch one of them trying to escape. His gun in hand is cocked and ready to go as he crashes through another set of doors, pointing his gun. There is a figure at the end of the hallway and Atsushi raises the gun.

"Freeze," he shouts. "Put your hands above your head where I can see them!"

The figure slowly turns and Atsushi's heart sinks as he realises that the person standing in front of him is Dazai. Dazai offers him no more than a grin as he sees him.

"Hey you," he says as casual as anything and begins to walk towards Atsushi.

"Dazai..."

"Fun little party out there isn't it?" Dazai asks but Atsushi knows it's a rhetorical question. "Those guys with you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Atsushi asks.

"Well I guess you are holding a gun," Dazai chuckles. "It's quite a good look for you actually, makes you look like a bit of a bad boy."

"If you say so."

"Are you going to arrest me then?" Dazai asks.

"I'm supposed to," Atsushi replies.

"Then what's stopping you?" Dazai asks. "You _are_ the one who was the spy Mori was talking about, weren't you?"

Atsushi's heart clenches as Dazai continues to stare at him. "I'm sorry," he says finally, sadness evident in his voice.

"What for?"

"I lied to you, the entire time we were together," Atsushi says, his voice breaking. "Every damn thing was a lie."

"I'm in port Mafia beautiful," Dazai says with a shrug, "my entire life is a lie." He looks so calm that Atsushi finds it almost disconcerting.

"Why aren't you angry?" he asks.

"Do you want me to be?"

"I... I don't know," Atsushi stammers. Dazai is way too close now and Atsushi is still pointing a gun at him. He can hear the noise from the others arresting their charges and Port Mafia members trying to get away.

"I'm not surprised if that helps," Dazai says.

"What?"

"I figured it out."

"Am I really that transparent?" Atsushi asks after a pause.

"No," Dazai replies, "I could just tell."

"Oh..."

"Trust me, if Mori had any inclination you would have been dead before you stepped through the door," Dazai tells him and Atsushi finds that oddly comforting.

"So what happens now?" he asks after a pause.

"Well," Dazai says as he reaches over to brush Atsushi's fringe from his eyes, "I think this is the part where you're supposed to arrest me."

"I don't know if I can," Atsushi says, his own voice barely above a whisper. He can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes but he desperately tries to hold it together.

"You have to," Dazai says.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you." Tears are beginning to fall down Atsushi's cheeks and his chest aches from trying to hold himself together

Dazai chuckles and reaches over to wipe them away. "I love you too but you've got a job to do so you might as well finish what you started."

"But..."

Before Atsushi can say anything else the door he came through bursts open and a group of people in Agency uniforms surround them. One of them grabs Dazai, forcing his hands behind his back and shoving them into a pair of handcuffs. Atsushi tries to say something to stop them but there's no point – they all saw Dazai up there on that stage with the head. They drag him away but before they do he tosses a smirk Atsushi's way.

"Don't look so sad, beautiful," he says. "It's not a good look on you. I much prefer it when you smile."

Atsushi forces himself to smile but he can feel the tears already streaming down his face. Dazai is led away and Atsushi feels like his heart us breaking. The world comes to a juddering halt and he can barely breathe. A gentle hand on his shoulder brings him back to the real world and he turns to see Naomi standing behind him.

"Atsushi," she says breathlessly, trying to smooth her disarrayed hair, "you okay?" He can't form words around the lump in his throat. He throws his arms around her and cries into her shoulder. He feels her stiffen beneath him before she wraps her arms around him and hugs him as he sobs.


	12. Epilogue

**Oh my god I tried to upload this so many times yesterday but something was constantly going wrong because, of course, I needed to feel worse about this train wreck. Anyway here is the epilogue, I had definitely planned for this to be better in my head but the words just didn't seem to be coming to me at the time of writing. Thank you for reading and sticking with it as long as you did and I hope you enjoy the end :)**

Atsushi sits at his desk back at the Agency's headquarters, his arms folded on the plywood in front of him, head resting on top of them. He's got a report to write up about his time undercover but he has absolutely no motivation to do anything at all. There's a sadness that has enveloped him and he feels completely miserable. He can't stop thinking about the look on Dazai's face as he was led away by the Agency men (although he's imagining it as being much more betrayed than it actually was).

"Are you still miserable?" Kunikida's voice asks from behind him, making him jump. "Will you cheer the fuck up already, you did a good job."

"Yeah I know," Atsushi mumbles, still not looking around.

"Then stop looking so fucking dejected!" Kunikida snaps.

"Itreally doesn't suit you, you look better when you smile," a familiar voice agrees.

Atsushi's head whips round and he stares in surprise at Dazai standing next to Kunikida. "What the...?" He's too stunned to form words and all he can do is gape up at them both.

"You probably met him while you were undercover but this is Dazai Osamu, the longest undercover member of the Agency," Kunikida says. Atsushi's jaw drops to the floor and all he can do is stare at Dazai in amazement. "This is Atsushi Nakajima," Kunikida tells Dazai, "our newest undercover."

"Oh yeah I met Atsushi," Dazai grins, shooting a pointed look Atsushi's way.

"Fantastic, one less job for me," Kunikida says. "I have a mountain of paperwork _and_ interrogations to get through."

"Well if you need any help at all just give me a shout," Dazai says smiling.

"Actually I..." Kunikida begins but Dazai isn't actually paying attention.

"Atsushi and I need to catch up first," he says.

Kunikida rolls her eyes. "Fat look of help you are," he mumbles, shaking his head as he leaves the room.

Atsushi waits until he hears Kunikida's footsteps fade completely before he turns to Dazai. "You knew," he says. "You knew I was undercover for the Agency the whole time and you didn't say anything."

"It sounds kind of bad when you put it like that," Dazai grins.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Atsushi asks.

Dazai gives his hair a ruffle. "I didn't want to throw you off your own game and I didn't know how you'd react if I did."

"So everything between us was a lie?" Atsushi asks and he can feel tears pricking his eyes. _Did he ever care about me at all?_

"No," Dazai says with a smile. "I never lied about how I feel about you."

"And," Atsushi begins, his voice barely above a whisper, "how do you feel about me?"

Dazai doesn't say anything. Instead he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Atushi's lips. Atsushi can feel himself melt into Dazai's lips but then it's over. He blinks up at him in confusion and Dazai just grins in return.

"How about we get something to eat and I'll tell you the whole story, complete one hundred percent truth?"

Atsushi thinks about this for a moment. He's still head over heels for Dazai, that hasn't changed, and Dazai seems genuine when he says he feels the same for Atsushi so it couldn't hurt to hear him out. "Sure, I could eat."

"Good," Dazai grins. He takes Atsushi's hand, linking their fingers together, and pulls him to his feet. He presses another kiss to Atsushi's lips before entwining their fingers together, grinning. "Let's go."

"Okay."

 _THE END_


End file.
